


My Hero Dragondemia.

by GreaveDash



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaveDash/pseuds/GreaveDash
Summary: Join the students of U.A. high as they play the world's most popular roleplaying game, Dungeons and Dragons.





	1. Group 1: Origin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's your boy, Greave Dash here. I'd just like to say this is my first time doing a D&D fanfic and A BNHA fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Criticism will be taken so feel free to leaving it in the comments. I'll see you when I drop the next chapter on either this or RA:ND.

The greenette rushed down the hallway rounding the corner and tucking the book back under his arm. He opened the door to reveal a smug looking Neito talking to an irate Itsuka. He quickly shut the door and checked the email again. Then the jade eyed boy noticed that he opened the door to class 1-B. The boy decided to backstep a few paces and open the door to class 1-A only to be met with a darkened room. The few beams that penetrated the room's dark screen were provided by lit candles. Suddenly two lantern like eyes opened up in front of him and from the darkness a deep tenor spoke to the young prodigy.

"Izuku Midoriya, are you prepared to join our revelry in the dark?"

"I am."

"Good, you can turn the lights on now."

With that the inky blackness receded revealing five other students sitting at the table. At the head of said table was a man with a mountain of blonde hair that stood straight up and he was currently shuffling some papers behind a screen.

""Okay kids! Let's get started on your characters today. Do you all have an idea of what you want to be?"

"I have, Mic-Sensei." Izuku spoke up from his seat. "I'd like to be a folk hero fighter."

"Okay are you rolling for stats or using standard array?"

"Standard array."

"Okay you should probably pump your highest numbers into strength and constitution, but you'll need to choose a race first."

"Oh about that. I want to optimize my character to reflect my abilities as a hero."

Now Mei spoke up "If you want to be that versatile then I'd play a half elf. They gain the ability to push ability score improvements into anything and on top of that they can choose two extra skills."

"I guess that could work." Izuku said as he filled in the race section of his sheet with half-elf. The he got to work ticking off his skill proficiencies and chose acrobatics, athletics, persuasion, and insight. After that he got to his background and checked off animal handling and survival as two more skills. As soon as that was done he checked what he had for equipment choices and decided to go with the chain mail for his armor. Feeling a bit squishy even with it he then picked up the shield and martial weapon. The weapon to go along with it was bit hard to pick with so many choices so before choosing he wrote down the rest of his weapons and tools before picking and then started sinking the points into his character. 

He ended up with a well rounded character known as Kosef Amakiir a half elf who stood alone against a gibbering mouther and saved a friend from it. He was famed for wielding his father's short sword and shield after he disappeared and was loved by the common folk for his fair treatment of everyone.

Mei got cracking on her Drow cleric. She chose the forge domain due to her love of inventing and chose the god Gond as her cleric's deity. This gave birth to the drow known as Lia Naïlo a crafty draw who was always improving her inventions or poisons.

Todoroki then began building a rogue who spent most of his life away from others in hopes of learning to control his powers and due to a fear of hurting others. The event that finally pushed a young Brenton Glory over the edge was when he lost a brother and his mother to a horrible blight that swept through his village as his father Levistus, didn't lift a finger to help. He began work as a rogue to make sure others didn't have to go through the same experience he did.

Uraraka on the other hand was making a hardworking sailor who raised money to give to her parents so that they could visit Chult. However when a terrible hurricane threatened her and her shipmates she prayed to anything that would've bothered to listen and one kraken who drew a balance card 6 millennia ago decided to spare her in exchange for her service in ridding the world of it's evil brethren. The terms for the young red dragonborn's pact were simple: Uadjinx "Floater" Norixium would abstain from any behavior which could cause her to act against the laws of whatever land she was in and would strike all kraken priests and their hideous gods dead where they stood. As a result of their pact Uadjinx had one eye that was yellow instead of the usual red.

Tokoyami was likewise breezing through for his character. A forest gnome turned urchin after he woke up alone on the streets of a town that was uncharacteristically empty. A ranger patrol was passing through at that exact moment and decided to take him in. They taught him the basic skills he needed to survive as a ranger then left him to his own devices as he became a remarkable tracker with his special longbow "The Ankh." During his travels he acquired a special hatred for Drow and Duregar which he found while scouting in the Underdark.

Last to make a character was Tsuyu. She decided to make an entertainer that was a spring eladrin for the moment. This was the 400 year old croak box master known as Birel Siannodel.

The six students turned in their character sheets to Present Mic. He spent a short minute reading them over before sighing and turning them back in. As the players sat there confused the blonde haired DJ spoke to them 

"You have interesting concepts, but if I'm being honest your characters seem a little one dimensional. Luckily I've got just the thing to remedy this." He reached behind him and pulled out a thin book with the visage of a beholder admiring a goldfish on the cover. 

"Turn to page 69 and start there."

The hexad of heroes looked in and found a table to roll on and cast the dice for the things that would happen in their character's lives.

Deku came up with a 97, Uraraka a 68, Todoroki a 100, Tokoyami a 12, Mei a 74 and Tsuyu a 47. Then they rolled for what happened.

Deku rolled a 10 for the arcane and his future was read by a diviner. He rolled a 27 and then a 30. As he looked down the life events table, it meant he would get married, twice.

"Wait m-m--mmmm---arried!!!?" Deku managed to stutter out.

"Congrats Deku, I wonder who it will be." Uraraka said while glaring at Mei.

"As do I Midoriya." Todorkoki deadpanned while glaring at Uraraka.

"You know in some regions of the world polygamy is legal and is in fact quite common." Mei rattled off quickly, oblivious to the death glare Ochako was giving her.

"If you want me to work with you on it kiddo, I can." Mic offered.

"Yeah that sounds good, just out of session okay?" Deku pleaded.

"Okay kid." Mic said agreeing to the deal.

Uraraka then rolled for her extra gold that she earned while working for a merchant company and she earned an extra 6 gold bringing her total to 16 gp.

Then Todoroki took his turn turning up twisted tales telling truth that Brenton experienced and came up with a tragedy that nearly happened to him. He was captured and nearly sacrificed to Kossuth, he escaped thanks to a turncoat and priest of Lathander, but is now hunted by the Bastions of the Blaze.

"Ouch that's tough Toodroki." Deku told him.

"Yeah just unfortunate." Tsuyu said.

"It doesn't bother me that much." Todoroki said ever cold and unaffected by the troubling news.

When Mei rolled she came up with a 6, 11, 94, 11, and 14. 

"So what you mean to tell me is you met a warrior prince barbarian who was a tiefling and might offer us aid?" Deku said while trying to wrap his head around it.

Mei, ever oblivious to the luck of her roll simply said "Yep."

Tokoyami then rolled for his boon and came up with a 9 which had a treasure map leading to wealth in the Underdark left behind by a dwarven stronghold that was overrun by Duergar, then derro, and lastly drow.

Tsuyu then took the last roll for the creation and came up with a friend of hers that was a gnome fighter turned blacksmith who would help them with equipment in exchange for favors.

The players turned their sheets in to Present Mic a second time and when he finished reading them he spoke with jubilation "This is what I'm talking about! Your characters rock! I feel like dancing just reading about them!"

The door then closed as the players started their first adventure with a blonde bard setting the scene.


	2. Group 2: Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baku-squad and ShinsoU start their own game with Power Loader as a DM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for the Kudos and bookmarks on the last chapter, honestly thought I wouldn't get any, but just wow and kudos to all of you. You're all breathtaking. Also to the anonymous stranger who left Kudos, can I have a name and address to send a thank you letter to?

The hallway of U.A.'s secondary building was abuzz as the five students ran down it.

"Bakugou, hurry up or we're gonna be late!" The redheaded rock yelled to his friend.

"Shut up shitty hair! I'm not sure how you talked me into this." grumbled an angry ash blonde teen.

"Can't we just enjoy this guys?" said Sero.

"You shut up as well soy sauce face!" Bakugo yelled to him.

"Bakugo!" said Mina a little taken aback at how aggressive he was. Then she rationalized that maybe it was just anxiety that manifested as aggression.

"You too raccoon eyes." grumbled the living bomb.

They quintet made it to the door without further incident and when they opened it they revealed a man wearing yellow armor and a bored looking teen with purple hair and bags under his eyes.

"Oh hey, you're finally here." said the teen without a shred of emotion in his voice.

"Well since you arrived do you have characters that you made?" said the teacher.

"Um about that?" said Kaminari who was quiet up until now.

"You don't have sheets do you?" said Shinsou.

"Bingo." replied Kaminari.

"Alright, I've got the books here, just read them before you start making your character." Answered Power Loader as he pulled out 2 Player's Handbooks, a Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes and a Xanathar's Guide supplemented by a Volo's guide to Monsters. 

With all that, the teens set out to making their characters.

Kirishima was done first and he made a human paladin named Luth Hornraven. Unsatisfied with the normal human traits he got permission to be a variant human and chose the feat grappler. Then when it came time for equipment he picked up a morning star and shield with a club as a backup. He sank his proficiencies into athletics, insight, and survival. Then when looking through background he chose the artisan background who was an armorer. For his tools he chose those that belonged to a smith.

Soon after Sero was putting his finishing touches on a half-elf rogue who served in the flaming fist of Baldur's Gate. He was the one who managed to bring down the god of murder: Bhaal. However as a result of seeing so many of his comrades die he developed a drinking problem and has night terrors related to the long struggle.

Then the copper dragonborn bard known as Akra "Pink claws" Rippadtand who had a penchant for traveling and was currently working on making the perfect piece of music. However the inspiration for which it sprang from was tainted.

When Kaminari came to introduce his character it was a human druid who grew up in the mountains and made a living cheating while gambling and who was now currently on the run. Hence why he joined up with the group and why he didn't question their motives.

Shinsou decided to make a variant human wizard that minmaxed intelligence to Nessus and back. He was a prodigy in enchantment magic of the academy located in Waterdeep. However a cult infiltration forced him to become nomadic.

Last on the list was Bakugo who made a tiefling monk who was the daughter of a powerful family who made a deal with Glasya. As such he managed to get into a university and studied to to reach near the top of his class. Thus the tiefling Megumin Dåligtkortavstånd was born from his mind.

"Hmm a female monk, never expected that from you bro." Kirishima commented.

Bakuguo just rolled with the quip completely unfettered. When they finished putting all their proficiencies in order they turned in their sheets to power loader who glanced at each sheet for a full three minutes and then said 

"Do you guys want to add more to your backstories?" then cracked open his Xanathar's guide and flipped to page 69 before giving each player a 100 sided die. The players rolled and each one looked at their option before grabbing their own dice and checking what they got.

Kaminari rolled and 86 which meant while on the run from the law he was drafted into the military and fought to defend Waterdeep from an orc invasion.

Mina rolled a 76 and ended up on an adventure which left her with little except her armor, instrument, and weapons.

Bakugo rolled a 30 and wound up married to the famous rogue known as Kazuma who was in a separate adventuring party containing a wizard, paladin, and cleric.

Sero got a 62 training a city guard unit and earned an extra 7 gold.

Kirishima rolled a 41 making friends with a ranger and fighter who hunted goblins specifically.

Shinsou was blessed by a goddess and the temple of Ohgma would tend to him with the utmost care should he come to them wounded.

"Now these are flushed out characters, now let's start because if I don't start soon enough Mei will break her promise and the workshop may get blown up by tomorrow." Power loader told them.

The door closed on an orange haired man telling them about the world they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next thing I'll be working on is chapter 4 of RA:ND "Who's gonna guide you?"


	3. Side story: Izuku and his marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm down, I will work on group 1's first session at a later day, just a little teaser here though.

After the group returned to the tavern after a short scuffle with the Cult of the Dragon and received payment, That marked their time was up for the day, but the cinnamon roll stayed behind to discuss with Present Mic.

"So kid you rolled the marriage option twice on the life events table."

"Yes Mic-Sensei, but as an event that hadn't happened yet. I'm kinda worried about it because...." Izuku started muttering.

"Jeez kid, take a breath I'm here to help you with that, so far two players seem to be interested in you. You got that?"

"Wait what?" Izuku questioned the blonde man.

"Yeah it's obvious, but I'll let you figure it out. So do you want to have kids or get married twice since we know at least one marriage will indeed happen?"

"I choose both."

"Come again."

"I will get married to both of them at the first marriage and then raise a family when I'm done adventuring."

"If you're sure about this kid."

"I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 'til next time.
> 
> -Gr34v3D45h, The Dungeon Master


	4. What it takes to be a good story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dekusaquad starts playing through Curse of Strand and must figure out the clues laid before them to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal disclaimers as being sued scares me to no end.
> 
> 1:I do not own D&D or BNHA.
> 
> 2:I can't exactly mimic the characters so slight creative liberty will be taken.
> 
> 3:Yes the side story was low effort and I will not go through for fear of choking down my lack of effort just to vomit it back up.
> 
> 4\. I'll be doing these one chapter at a time.
> 
> With that said, let's dive in.

As the door closed the living stereo lifted up and cracked open a book with a fearsome visage of a pallid man sitting on a throne with the turrets of a glooming castle high in the background. He then directed his players to describe their daily going ons.

"I'm leaving my house in search of work to help my mom. Ever since dad disappeared I'll need to help take care of the house." Deku said to his sensei.

"I'm in town learning more about the threat of Drow and how best to counter their raids on the surface." Tokoyami stated with his stoic expression.

"And I'm haggling with the store owner!" shouted Dark Shadow.

"I'm doing whatever I can do to earn a little extra coin in town." Uraraka uttered.

"I'm working on a super awesome new baby I like to call the viper sprayer" Mei rattled off describing a complex repeating crossbow that fired vials of poison instead of bolts.

"I'm playing at the local tavern. Ribbit." Tsu said quietly.

"I'm looking for some medicinal herbs." Todoroki finished.

As the students finished up their tasks a strange character with a face hidden by their hood and an otherworldly voice. One thing that was clear to all of them was that the stranger was looking for help.

"Please come with me, my people require aid and we've heard of some of you. The rest of you look like rough and tumble folk who could aid us greatly." Present Mic said imitating a Romani accent.

So the group sans Tsuyu who was waiting at a table followed him into the tavern as she took out a deck of tarokka cards before laying down five of them.

He then spoke again saying "The first card tells you history. Knowledge of the ancient will help you better combat and understand your enemy. Look for a wizard's tower on a lake. Let the wizard's name and servant guide you to what you seek."

As the group pondered on the visage of a wizened man on the card he flipped a second card this one displayed a dwarf in heavy armor frothing at the mouth.

"This card tells of a powerful force for good and protection, a holy symbol of great hope. Find the mad dog's crypt. The treasure lies within, beneath blackened bones."

Then a third card flipped "This is a card of power and strength. It tells of power and strength. It tells of a weapon of vengeance."

As the six pondered over the location Present Mic cleared his throat and began speaking again "I see a throne fit for a king!" he proclaimed.

At that exact moment the players remembered the book cover and where the man was. Now that they thought about it he did look like a king.

Suddenly on the table a picture of a dusty old cane with the gleam of a recently polished saber. "Look for an entertaining man with a monkey. This man is more than he seems."

Then the last card was flipped over to reveal a man mounted on a horse "He dwells with the one whose blood sealed his doom, a brother of light snuffed out too soon." Their hyperactive teacher rhymed.

"Um what are you talking about?" Uraraka asked.

"I'm afraid I'm just as lost." Tokoyami admitted.

"If he doesn't speak some sense I might just leave ribbit." Tsuyu added.

And with that settled the group got up and left the tavern only to be caught in a thick mist as the night air grew chill. As the group of students ran trying to outpace the fog they noticed they weren't in the same town they started out in.


	5. Roaring struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bakusqaud get trapped in the mines of the under dark by the drow. Now they must figure out a plan to escape alongside other captives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Greave here. I'd like to give an author a shout out and will at the end of the chapter. You should check out their work. It's legitimately about 17,000,000 x 10^18 times better than my work.

"You were captured by the Drow! A fate more miserable couldn't be imagined yet here you are. The metal around your necks and wrists grows heavier with each second. You are not alone. In addition to the Priestess Ilvara and her two attendants you have other prisoners int he cell with you. You decided not to follow her ever so helpful suggestion of 'Accept your fate, learn to obey, and you may survive' as you plot a way out."

"So we're stuck in a slave pen and must post our way out with nothing in our possession?" Mina questioned.

"Not quite. The drow haven't been idle with you. They've been putting you to use with manual labor and so you've scavenged possessions. You'v been there about 3 days. Now roll some d20s."

The table soon filled with the telltale of click clack of dice rolling and settling as they displayed there results.

"I got a 14." Kirishima said.

"7." Bakuguo added.

"19." Mina piped up hoping it meant something good.

"22." Sero said smirking.

"12." Shinsou deadpanned.

"28." Kaminari finished.

"Okay Kirishima you got a spider that's about the same size as a tarantula. Mina you have a gemstone worth 10 gold. Sero you now wield a rusted iron bar that could be a club now. Shinsou you obtained a gold coin. Kaminari you are now hiding a crossbow bolt that the drow use most of the time."

This was interrupted by Bakugo asking loudly "And what did I loot?"

"Absolutely nothing."

The moment Power Loader finished that sentence Kirishima and Mina grabbed onto Bakugou to stop him from assaulting and possibly killing the teacher.

"Calm down you brat." Shinsou said prompting a retort from Bakugo.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you make me you litt--" His speech suddenly cut off as Shinsou used his quirk.

"Calm down. It's not his fault you rolled poorly." Shinsou repeated

And that's exactly with the foul mouthed hero in training did.

"Well let's continue the game shall we?" Kaminari suggested breaking the silence.

,

"Okay. Along with the six of you there are also six prisoners. They are a quaggoth, an orc, a dwarf, a deep gnome, a mycnoid and a kuo-toa."

"Ok so potential allies." Kirishima noted.

"The orc walks up to the quaggoth and the quagooth quickly starts getting defensive around him. Does anybody speak elven?"

Sero and Shinsou both did and Sero started talking to the quaggoth and relayed what he said back to his party.

"He says he's prince Derendil of the elves. The reason he looks more like a blue mound of muscle is because he got polymorphed by a usurper."

"Can I roll insight?" "Bakugo asked.

"Sure."

Click clack "Yes an 18. With the mods of course."

"He's not lying as far as you can tell."

"Perhaps he can help us bust out, when we figure out our plan. What do we know about the others?" Kaminari inquired.

"When you look at the kuo-toa his eyes don't contain the same spark of madness that others of his kind invariably have. In fact he seems to be the most sane creature you have ever laid eyes upon."

Shinsou then spoke in his usual placid tone "I'll go talk to him and hope to plead for his help."

"As you go over to talk a deep gnome steps in between and giggles before issuing you a challenge." Power Loader switched into a voice that ran with an undercurrent of mischief.

"Bet you ten gold you can't get us out of here by tomorrow." The gnome chuckles and heckles you.

"We're going to break out of here no matter what it takes." Shinsou said without a shred of emotion and simply treating it as matter of fact.

"Ol' Jimjar will be holding you too it." The gnome finishes before bouncing off. 

In the meantime the mycnoid had been getting close to Kirishima and the human started talking to the sprout.

"Yeah no worry, Stool, we'll get you out of here. No doubt about it."

"Yo Hornraven, are you feeling okay? You're talking to nobody." Kaminari said.

"He's talking to a Mycnoid. They talk using rapport spores. Breathe a few of them in Stormwind." Bakugo told the druid.

Before the smooth talking nature priest got a chance to a drow guard appeared at the pen's entrance and spoke through his scar riddled mouth.

"If I could give you a means to escape from here, would you take it?"

Mina, who was closest to the entrance, answered "Of course."

The guard nodded and spoke again "I'll leave the gate open on my next shift and create a distraction. Your equipment is in the hanging tower. Top floor. From there you can jump and make your escape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the shout out 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020
> 
> Oh and if you like the works you see you can join a discord 
> 
> here https://discord.gg/VhUQ8kX
> 
> or here https://discord.gg/5r2tJsh
> 
> Oh and sorry 'bout the cliffhanger.


End file.
